<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One last time by threeroses96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540348">One last time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeroses96/pseuds/threeroses96'>threeroses96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeroses96/pseuds/threeroses96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the one last time and after this is all over...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Min Kyunghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One last time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I hate to go to parties, not because I don't like to dance and have a good time, but because I have to pretend that I enjoy everything, from the place I'm in, the music, even the people. At this moment,  this last point is the one that disgusts me the most, not because the company is bad, but it is not who I want  by my side...</p><p> </p><p>-Are you fine?- my partner asks, to which I only nodded, I didn't feel in the mood of anything really,  just hoped that the hours would pass quickly to get back to my house, be with my little ones in just shirt and underpants, no makeup or anything outlandish, just me and my ramen. "I'm just grieving in tomorrow`s meeting," I replied, I didn't want to be rude as my date concern seemed genuine and she wasn't to blame for my bad mood. "I thought that tomorrow our schedules would start in the afternoon at the same interview so,  you`ll  have all morning to rest, if you want we can just leave, it is not necessary to stay longer dear," he replied with that tenderness that only his words could reflect , then she caress my hand,  -Seriously, if you want we could go -  And even though all I wanted was to answer YES PLISS , everything changes when HE entry.</p><p> </p><p>God that sensual looked, tight leather hip pants, which made him look small and sensual, if it that was possible, accompanied by a semi-translucent silk shirt under which you could easily glimpse that perfect and delicious abs, which I lick a thousand times, inch by inch. Not satisfied with only his sensual attire, the little demon brought very subtle makeup but that made his features look refined almost like an angel, only highlighting a little more his already striking brown eyes. Clearly I wasn’t the only who put eyes on him,  but more than one woman and man were engrossed to see him, not only by the fact of looking like an angel who invited to sin, but because these kinds of environments were not particularly his style, whatever the reason he had, I need to talk with him, and not only that, I had to find a way to get him out of everyone's sight, because this angel from hell is only mine.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I saw Sunny and Taeyeon, I'll go say hello and i come back right away-" I said to my date so I could go search for him.  when suddenly she  pull`s  my neck delicately and kiss me, one  intense and full of passion -don’t take too long, I want to go and be alone with you – she says flirtatiously  - don't worry, It won’t - I kissed her on the forehead to reassure her, I was a liar, all I wanted was run to my personal demon and let out all those emotions that only he made me feel.</p><p> </p><p> Went on his quest, but it was already late I had lost sight of him, I kept searching every corner of the party and when I was about to give up, I see him in a corner moving his hips in a slow and cadenced, sensual and delicate rhythm , in his own bubble and no matter what, he just danced with his eyes closed just letting himself be carried away by the rhythm. I can't stand it anymore and stick to his body, only to whisper in his ear - You don't know how hard it is to watch you dance like this - and then gently lick the lobe of his ear, I knew that these things make him uncomfortable but excite him at the same time , I know the effect I have on him and I love to see it that way -I’m not going to  dance with you, so I would ask you to walk away, since I don't want to make an scene in the middle of the party, where not only is the press that could see us and invent things , but there's also your girlfriend, so I'm asking you to leave me alone- After that I push myself away from her side and he quickly walk away, I clearly wouldn't let it go so easy.</p><p> </p><p>I followed him through a door facing the alley, it was obvious that the next thing he  would do was to light a cigarette, he had that habit when he didn't know how to handle his emotions, it wasn't the first time I saw him this way. "I've told you that it's a horrible habit and I don't like you to do it- I said in a worrying tone -What do you care about what I do or not do with my life, I'm no longer part of yours, so I'd appreciate your mind your own business-  He said childishly, he knew that even when he tried to sound serious and cold, that wasn't working, he confessed it to me once, he can't bother with me. "I only worry about your health," I said, grabbing one of his hands and gently rubbing it -I missed you, I was very surprised to see you here- I said -Why?  Cause I never be the kind of guy who liked to leave the house often, or the fact that I don’t fake  socialize with people I don't care about? I've changed you know, and I don't know why I'm telling you this, if you made it clear that you didn't care, the last time we saw each other... now please leave me alone- Just hearing those words broke my heart, -You know I had to, not because I didn't want to be with you, but it's dangerous for both of us if anyone find out about us- I said in all sincerity - I had to do it, done , that's no longer Exists... Now do me a favor and go ok?- he said on the verge of tears and with a broken voice, -Hoonie, I never intended to hurt you... please at least let me kiss you one last time- At that moment I knew it would be the last time I kissed those small, plumps , warm lips that always made me crazy and at the same time feel at home... delicately put my hands on both sides of his face and for a few seconds I only admires it. His white and soft complexion, that pair of big, bright brown eyes, this time not full of happiness but of farewell, his eyes were full of tears that went down his little, squeaky nose. Finally I stare at that pink mouth that always invite me to kiss him , I gently touch with my thumb his lower lip before kissing him, a kiss that started being slow and delicate, but turn into a passionate and violent kiss almost as if we both wanted to devour all traces of those who came before and leave a memorable imprint for all who come after. The intense kiss only led me to desire it more than I already did, if that was possible, but it was not only me the excited one as I could feel hard this angel from hell. -I need to make you mine for one last time, please...- I begged him with deep sadness and despair. – you know I'll always be yours...-. With that I don't need anything more - on your back - I said in a demanding voice, I knew that with that tone I only manage to excite him more than he already was. Obediently Kyunghoonie stood on his back and drop his pants leaving all that ass to my will. I started by sticking a finger into his cavity to prepare it, at the same time with my other hand I masturbated it – you like it??? – I asked in a dominant voice to his ear, to then bite his lobe. The only thing you could hear from him were deep moans – yes!! - responded with the  little awareness he had left, so in the meanwhile I would stick another finger in and touch his dick at a slow and cadencing rhythm, I felt it tremble of pleasure – This is so that you never forget that there will be no one else who can make you moan like me – whispered to his ear, while I increased the rhythm of the stomping with my fingers – just I can  make you vibrate like this – while saying that I inserted a third finger which only made him arch and move faster against my hand – Please, I beg you....- he said with close  eyes at the same time he moves his hips faster and faster to get more friction, I stopped at that moment. – You do, please just put it in- moan it desperately while trying to move to create friction, so I put down my pants – Ahh this view just makes me even harder and I don't think that's possible - Please I just want to feel you inside- he said, I can't say anything else when I just stomped into it warm and tight. We were just screams, groans, sweat, it was perfect I felt at home... - I'm close to finishing.... Ahhg –  Hoonie yells, one of my favorite things in life was seeing his face in the middle of an orgasm, I loved watching him leave first. With just one tug I turned him over, I settled him down and kept burying myself in him with all my strength, with one arm I had fast-held waist and with the other I masturbated him. – Come for me my love- reach to whisper in his ear before seeing it reach the climax, with that face of tenderness, innocence and sensuality I came too...</p><p> </p><p>When we regained the sense and breath Kyung Hoon quickly get down off my waist and it came out,  not only did I feel physically empty but at the same time feel a void in my heart. We fixed our clothes quietly – Hoonie... this doesn't have to be our last time, I don't want to lose you, please stay with me – take his  hand on mine and kiss his knuckles with a lump in my throat and tears in my eyes.  – I know I love you, and I would love to be by your side forever... but I love myself more, and I don't want to live our whole life hidden in a closet, sorry but there's no turning back anymore-  He said but  first  he kiss me one last time, a chaste and sweet kiss – I'll miss you… – He said with tears falling down his cheeks , and before I even said anything, he runs through the club door, I try to go on his quest when a little hand stopped me -Honey!!! Where were you? you disappeared for a long time, I was really worried about you- My date said with real concern - it's nothing, I just didn't feel good and I went to get some air," I said stroking her hand and kissing her forehead. "but I'm feeling a lot better" – I said with a fake smile, I was clearly a good actor, or my partner was very clueless, I honestly don’t care  – if you don’t feel good, we can leave, you know? Can you catch up Sunny and Tae unnies? I hope you sent them  my greetings -  she said with melodic voice, for a moment I forget that that was my excuse to go after Kyung Hoon – ehhh... yes, I gave them your greetings, I think if it would be a good idea to leave- We start walking out of the club, when we get to the corner to ask for a taxi, I though seen in the distance the figure of Hoonie, I do not know if it was real or just an illusion , I just know that I keep looking in the distance and repeating in my mind that I am a coward and that I should not have let it go, but the regrets no longer matter and I must live with the consequences...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>EXTRA NEWS FROM DISPATCH, last night we saw in a famous Gangnam club nothing more and nothing less than super junior UNIVERSE STAR  Kim Heechul and the female idol of girl band Twice:  Momo, they were very close and affectionate, will this be the beginning of a new romance? Only time will tell, what is for sure now,  is that this kills the rumors of the idol's supposed relationship with his fellow variety show Min Kyung Hoon, stay toon for more pictures and information.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>